The Lost Chapters
by VirtusEtSapientia
Summary: Post DH (excluding epilogue) time travel, some OOC. Old concept but amazing nonetheless. No flames please- don't like, don't read. *Multiple POVs* Harry/Hermione IN PROGRESS
1. Weasleys' Wizarding Woes

**The Lost Chapters**

Post DH (excluding epilogue) time travel, some OOC. Old concept but amazing nonetheless. No flames please- don't like, don't read. *Multiple POVs* IN PROGRESS

**Chapter 1- Weasleys' Wizarding Woes ***Ginny*

Where did everything go wrong? I had it all; 6 overprotective brothers, loving parents, all the money and fame I could want; the Chosen One was my boyfriend, for crying out loud!

Bill is now in charge of the Goblin Liaison Office, living with Fleur in Shell Cottage. I haven't really been in touch with my oldest brother for a long time, even during the war. A lot of the change happened when he fell in love with that French part-Veela _Fleur_, and even more so when he was savaged by Greyback. Now it looks like they're moving on to have their own family with their baby girl, Victoire.

Charlie has gone back to Romania for his precious dragons.

Percy… well, I never really got on with him, especially after he abandoned and shunned MY family. It started long before the Ministry was taken over completely (the Darkest Year of All Time), and the worst part is that nobody pressured him into it, he wasn't blackmailed or placed under the Imperious Curse and he was never treated as anything but close family; he just didn't want to know. Well now he doesn't.

George has never quite been the same since we lost Fred; he sold the joke shop and is now moping around some bar or another, trying to 'drown his sorrows' or something. I see him from time to time when I pass through Diagon Alley, but I don't think he even recognises me anymore. Heck, if he wasn't the only guy staggering round with red hair and one ear, I probably wouldn't recognise him either.

Mum never really recovered from the combined shock of the war; I think she might have been alright, one day, from losing Fred, but the battle with Bellatrix must have tipped her over the edge. None of us could quite believe that the kind, loving Molly Weasley would ever take a life in anger and retribution, and now here she is, driven out of her mind. Bellatrix may be dead, but her torture never ends… I just wish I could make that Death Eater scum pay for what she's done.

Dad has taken over looking after her, as well as providing for everyone else with his new position in the Ministry; an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. He doesn't talk about work obviously, but that's sort of become the pattern with his life too. I haven't had a proper conversation with him for weeks.

Ron was hailed a hero, as one of the "Golden Trio" who defeated Voldemort. He's the only family I have left, when he's not busy basking in the reflected glory of the Man with the Lightning Scar. My ex-boyfriend. Ugh.

_He_ came to the Burrow a week after the final battle, to "sort things out" with me. Translation; he no longer wanted anything to do with someone as insignificant as myself. I don't think I fully realised that he was gone until I found a newspaper clipping about a month later about his life with his new fiancée, Hermione Granger.

Someone else I'd like to knock some good hard sense into. Who did she think she was? It's an unspoken law that you _don't_ jump right into bed with the guy that dumped your best friend! And poor Ron; sometimes all he can do is wander round in a daze like a troll has smashed a club over his head. Hermione Granger, or Potter, or whatever they call her these days, strolls about like she hasn't just shattered my brother's heart into a million pieces.

I know it's far too late to change things, but if I could go back and fix it I would. Wonder where I'd start though? I had already been officially broken up with before they all left to find the Horcruxes, so maybe it was when he was spending all that time with Dumbledore… no, that doesn't seem right. When Bellatrix killed Sirius it really unhinged him; that might have caused the damage between us. It could stem back to when he saw Cedric get murdered, and he lost the innocence I had once known him to have. But I think, to be sure, I should go right back to the beginning. Before he knew me as just another silly fan girl, his best mate's sister, one of the many people he saved from Tom Riddle. I will fix this, for myself and my poor brother. I just need more time…


	2. The Half-Baked Plan

**Chapter 2- The Half-Baked Plan ***Ron*

Wonder what Hermione's doing today… maybe I should ask. Nah, probably spending time with the saviour of the wizarding world, the great Harry Potter. I just don't know what happened- we were fine, perfect even, and suddenly she's saying she can't see me, it's not working out, blah blah blah. Someone should write a book; "Translating Mad Things Girls Do, So Guys Can Understand Them." Needs a better title.

I'm in my room, like usual. I spend so much time at the Burrow these days, just trying to escape the never ending reporters, fans and cameras. Crowds of people. Since becoming famous I can't get away from them, it's like they just know where I am all the time. We don't have many famous people in our world, not like Muggles do, I remember Hermione telling me… I miss that girl… Oops, Ginny's looking at me like I'm supposed to say something. Think of something quick!

"Err, yeah." I try to look like I know what I've just agreed to, but I don't think it quite works. She looks at me for a minute, but seems to decide what I said is ok. Phew. Guess I better follow her and see what she wants, just to make up for ignoring her earlier. We go to her room, and she locks the door behind us, followed by several privacy wards. Must be important.

"Ron, I think I know how we can make everything right. Save our friends, stop our family falling apart AND get our relationships back together. I found a book, there's a spell here we can use to send all our memories and magic back to our younger selves. It's not easy but we can do it together. You do want her back, don't you?"

My sister must be nuts, if she needs to ask the most basic question ever. What's she even trying to imply with that anyway? "I'd do anything Gin, you know I would!"

"Good. There's a list of ingredients there for the potion, and the instructions… well, I'll sort that out. We'll go back and make sure there is NO WAY that Hermione and Harry will _ever_ fall in love. He will love me, and Hermione will be all yours. Simple!"

She looks pretty scary when she wants something; I'm never getting on the wrong side of her. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean I don't really want to go through the whole thing with Voldemort all over again. But how can I refuse the chance to start over with Hermione? With everything I know about her now, she will never be angry or upset with me again because I can avoid that. I'll be amazing in school, I've already done it once… I can just picture the look on McGonagall's face when I ace her_ extremely_ difficult subject! _And_ it would impress Hermione- my mind is made up, and before I know it I'm outside the apothecary with a long list of potion ingredients. I can't fail...


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter 3- The Leaky Cauldron ***Hermione*

A single goblin bows us out of the bank with a curled upper lip. Clearly still mad about the whole business with breaking into Gringotts, stealing a Horcrux, and riding out on the dragon which had guarded the high security vaults. They needed to get over themselves; it was necessary in order to, oh I don't know, save the wizarding world (including goblins) from the oppressive rule of the worst tyrant ever born. I'm still pretty scared of them, to tell the truth, but with the wizarding society in our debt, goblins can't touch me _or_ my fiancée.

Harry. The most selfless man alive, from whom Voldemort took everything. The one who put up with his friends' romantic failures and subsequent arguments, who suffered through being bullied by Slytherins, persecuted by the government and hunted like a common criminal. I can't even remember how it happened, the emotions hit me so fast. All I know is I can't live without him.

We walk through Diagon Alley at a leisurely pace, not troubling to speed up. A few reporters try to hassle us but they are brushed aside like leaves in the wind, and none have the nerve to defy my beautiful, strong, soon-to-be husband. We enter the Leaky Cauldron and disapparate.

Reappearing in the kitchen of the Burrow, I marvel once again at how little security is needed these days. He turns to me, winks, and stalks silently up the stairs just in case; we have learned the hard way not to disturb Ron when he is in a bad mood. We only came to collect our clothes, then we can go straight to our new home in Godric's Hollow.

Suddenly Harry raises a hand, signalling me to stop. I tense, searching silently for the cause of his problem. He gestures towards Ginny's door, which I suddenly realise has been heavily warded. How… unusual. I nod at him and together we start taking down some of the wards, just enough to allow us to hear the conversation without alerting the inhabitants. I feel the magic in the air suddenly shift, and quiet talking can be heard through the door. I lean closer to hear Ginny's voice.

"…her back, don't you?"

I don't hear the response, but assume it is an affirmative.

"Good. There's a list of ingredients there for the potion, and the instructions… well, I'll sort that out. We'll go back and make sure there is NO WAY that Hermione and Harry will _ever_ fall in love. He will love me, and Hermione will be all yours. Simple!"

I lean back, feeling sick. Harry grabs me and pulls me into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. I nod mutely as he assures me that we will sort it out, then I add that we can't let them know yet that we overheard them. He starts throwing his belongings into bags and I join him, packing everything in as fast as we can. We shrink them down and he fills his pockets. Next we move on to my room, acting casual, and start on my own things.

Loud banging can be heard clearly from Ginny's room; hastily cramming my possessions into my pockets, we begin to make our way there when (to nobody's surprise) Ron appears through the door looking exceedingly shifty. He tries to act like nothing is going on – honestly, that boy is a terrible liar – and leans against the frame, blocking our entrance.

"Ahh hey guys… what are you doing up here? Not that it's a bad thing, we want you here. I mean, we don't want you gone. Well I don't want you to rush off, unless you want to… I don't want you to feel like you have to! Ummm -"

"- Ron cut it out, and tell us what on Earth you're doing! We overheard…." I love Harry, but at times like this I really could punch him.

Just then, Ginny shouts for Ron and he retreats hastily, slamming the door. We shoot in after him, just in time to see the pair of them raising vials of a clear gold potion to their lips. Harry and I both dive in at the same time, knocking the vials far from the intended drinkers, but sending us flailing into the cauldron. I scream, reaching out for him. The last thing I remember is clinging to his unresponsive body, before my vision fades into blackness…


	4. 19 Years Earlier (And Then Some)

**Chapter 4- 19 Years Earlier (And Then Some) ***Harry*

My head hurts, I can't remember exactly what happened. Oh, Hermione! My arm stretches out of its own accord, and when I find her beginning to sit up next to me I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Are you ok?"

I just stand up in response, pulling her to her feet with me. I give her a once over; she seems ok, but then I realise she's looking about like she's seen a ghost. With a sinking heart I take note of the horribly familiar surroundings, the stone walls and arches, the gleaming suits of armour, the group heading towards us wearing solid black robes.

"Well, well, well…" I know that voice. I've seen that face. Tell me this is just a nightmare, because there is no way we are standing in Hogwarts before a group of the vilest Death Eaters ever to be recruited. I hear Hermione gasp next to me and notice what she has seen in an instant, that these people are teenagers. It doesn't take long to put it together; we've been thrown back much farther than the potion was intended for.

"Strangers, what a pleasant surprise… and who might you be?" Bellatrix purrs. A few of the others are shuffling in the background, clearly uncomfortable. I wonder why, until;

"Bella, they are obviously scum. This one looks like a Potter, and the other… I've never seen the likes of her before, but I know a Mudblood when I smell one," the blonde boy, a spitting image of Draco Malfoy, hissed. His face screwed up like he did indeed have a foul smell under his nose.

This is bad. We need a plan of escape, but every second we stand here it looks more and more unlikely. Just as I'm about to draw my wand, I hear a _whoosh_ coming towards me. It's the only warning I get to grab Hermione and duck before a red jet of light flies straight through where my head was, and hits Lucius right in his still sneering face.

"Run!" I don't need telling twice. Letting loose a few stunners of my own at the group, I charge through the halls. The days of sneaking around these halls and our experience of the Marauders' Map comes in handy, as we tear through secret passages and hidden doors, trying to find an empty room to hide in until the Slytherins leave.

We don't stop until we hear nothing, and Hermione sprawls out on the floor, panting heavily. I stay on my feet, wand out, alert. A knock on the door sends my brain into overdrive, but before I can blast it open and curse the intruder into oblivion, Hermione cries "Wait!"

Of course, they knocked. The people chasing us are far too subtle for that, so it must be a third party. Cautiously we aim our wands at the door, and watch as it opens. I'm too shocked by our guest to do anything; it's a Slytherin alright, but not one I was expecting to run into.

A smaller, thinner version of the Sirius Black I had seen in pictures, his robes lined with green, addresses us. "Are you alright?" I just stare, open mouthed, and Hermione nods mutely.

Regulus Black is alive. He just saved us from Slytherins, and is having a conversation with us. We're definitely a long way from home.

After briefly introducing ourselves and thanking him for his help, we suggest a trip to Dumbledore's office. I tell him we arrived quite unexpectedly and ought to announce our arrival, to which he raises no complaints. He doesn't sound like the boy Sirius told us about, who parroted his parents' beliefs and willingly pledged himself to the Dark Lord. Maybe we should reserve judgement on him…

We reach the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance, Regulus giving the password, and make our way up to the office. It looks just the same as I last saw it, with the exception of the portraits no longer including Dumbledore and Snape. Another slight issue is that there is no Headmaster currently in the room, either.

Hermione sighs and sits down, Regulus raising an eyebrow and standing his ground. Of course, he has been trained to be a perfect gentleman and that includes standing to attention like a soldier. Ugh. Maybe I can convince him to loosen up a little.

"We don't know how long he will be. May as well get comfortable," I try. It doesn't work. As I sit I begin to realise how serious the situation is; what can we say about where we come from? I don't trust the Headmaster, after all his manipulations and placing me with the Dursleys. I know Hermione would disagree, in fact I can hear her voice in my head right now – "awful things happen to wizards who mess with time Harry!" – but while we're here, would it really hurt to make things better?

The war came at such a cost because we just didn't know what we were doing; this time we have all the answers, we could finish it early, save all those unnecessary deaths… I could save my parents! Sirius! Remus! My mind is set, I will kill Voldemort if it's the last thing I do.

I'm lost in my thoughts for so long, I almost miss the footsteps announcing another presence in the room…


	5. The Sorting Hat's New Friends

**Chapter 5- The Sorting Hat's New Friends ***Dumbledore*

Returning to my office and thinking about what I could have added to my start of term speech, I notice that something is different. I feel a shimmering in the air; that unmistakeable tingle of raw, powerful magic that I haven't felt since I duelled Grindelwald all those years ago.

I draw my wand, knowing that something isn't quite right, and silently enter the room. Three figures are already here waiting for me. With some relief I recognise the young Black heir, but the others I do not know, and I don't like not knowing. Time to shed some light on the mystery.

"Good evening! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The unknown guests turn around with swift reflexes, and I am even more intrigued to learn why two apparently school age children would be so on edge. The young woman looks to her companion to explain. At first I am shocked; he looks entirely too similar to another of my students to be a coincidence.

"We have had a little misfortune, and landed in your school entirely by mistake, sir." He seems far too calm, like he already knows this place. The resemblance to James Potter really is striking.

"That is most unfortunate," I begin, not wanting to seem too keen to pry, "Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, as you already appear to know." Now to find out who the mystery people are.

"Yes sir, you are well known throughout the wizarding world. I don't wish to be rude, but our situation doesn't allow us to reveal our identities to you. As I said, we hadn't intended to intrude upon your school. If it helps, we can call ourselves Harry and Hermione." This is incredibly frustrating! Maybe I can get them to stay here, so I find out more by observing them…

"That is quite alright," I lie, "I understand that we live in difficult times. Since you are here, would you like to stay? You appear to be school age, I could have you Sorted into a house and you would be more than welcome to join our seventh years. Term has, of course, only just begun."

I can see them considering it. It doesn't look like they have anywhere else to go, but then where had they come from in the first place? Possibly they were seeking refuge from the war, and had just escaped a terrible fate; I know I have to give them a chance.

"That would be very kind of you sir, we don't have anywhere to go right now." The female, Hermione, accepted. As I suspected, they were just children who needed a place to hide from the Dark forces. I walk over to the old school Sorting Hat, and place it on Harry's head. They seem to be having quite the conversation. Minutes trickle slowly by, and even Harry himself makes a noise of impatience.

The boy looks like he is having quite the argument inside his head, when he suddenly bursts out "No! We both know I don't belong there. There's only one place for me." How confusing. It's almost like he knows about the houses already. Maybe the Hat explained them?

"Never." This time is sounds like he's winning the argument. A short pause is followed by the Hat shouting his house; "_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Next I place the Hat on Hermione's head. Without waiting for any input from it, she's telling it not to split them up. It almost sounds like an inside joke. The Hat must have said something, because she replies "I think I know who you mean." Sounds like it is making comparisons between my students again… I wish it wouldn't. Wait, how would she know anyone if they just got here?

"Ok, now could you sort me please?" I chuckle; they don't have an ounce of patience between them. How Gryffindor. The only current student coming close to their tolerance level (and one of my favourites) is Sirius Black, coincidentally the best friend of Harry's apparent twin. I can't get over how similar he looks to James!

The Hat shouts "_GRYFFINDOR!" _once more and I put it back on the shelf. No doubt it's ready for a nap after a day like this; I know I am. The pair of them bid me goodnight, and I thank Regulus for bringing them to my office (as he must have done, there's no way the new Gryffindors would have been talking about sherbet lemons outside my office). They all leave, and I turn back to my desk. This will be an interesting year…


	6. The Keeper of the Secrets (Additional)

**Chapter 6- The Keeper of the Secrets ***Sorting Hat*

Well this is new; it's not been a year already. I may be an old hat but I know that much. I can feel Dumbledore's magic nearby as he moves me, but there are others here that are not familiar, and I guess they are students waiting to be Sorted. Must be pretty special, this has never happened before.

I feel the mind of the person sitting beneath me… they've met me before! It's confusing, I remember everyone I've ever Sorted and I know I haven't met this person yet. Harry Potter, hmm.

Just as I'm about to dive into the mind, he pushes a memory at me, so unexpected all I can do is watch.

A scared first year, waiting to be Sorted, pleading with an old hat to be anywhere but Slytherin. I hear myself telling him he would do well in that house, they could help him on his way to greatness. I finally make the decision to put him in Gryffindor, the only other house the boy is suited for.

A second memory, much later than the previous, explains much more. A time travel potion, taken accidentally and sending the wrong people to the wrong time entirely. Now I understand- he's from the future!

I've been quiet for too long, I can almost feel the impatience.

_I see you've caused quite the little problem, Mr Potter. _He huffs and I know he is getting annoyed. I cut to the chase;_ you aren't the same person you were when I first Sorted you, I see. You don't have the Slytherin in you that I felt back then, but you are much more intelligent. Perhaps…_

"No! We both know I don't belong there. There's only one place for me."

_You wouldn't consider it?_

"Never."

Well, looks like I have no choice. _I see you are brave and proud. A history like yours can only lead to one future in this school, and that is with_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

I'm taken away from the Potter boy, and placed onto another; Hermione Granger. This must be the girl who accompanied him into the past. Looking into her mind, I see that she would be an incredible Ravenclaw- she seems to do nothing but study!

"Do try not to split us up."

_I see. You wish to be a Gryffindor as well? I had another like you a few years ago; fiery, determined and quite suited to the studious Ravenclaws or the brave Gryffindors._

"I think I know who you mean."

Indeed she does. Such a waste, if the memories I have seen are anything to go by. A sudden request, just a flicker of a thought, passes through the connection; she does not want the Headmaster to know about their pasts. Or futures. _Of course, it would do incredible damage for anyone to know what fate has in store. Your secret is safe with me, I won't say a thing. I love time travellers!_ I feel relief.

"Ok, now could you sort me please?"

Ahh, forgot about that. _Yes, I have no other option. Just like the girl who came before you, better be_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

And she's gone. I can't be bothered to start thinking of a new song for the Sorting next year already, I think I'll take a good long nap…


	7. The Parting of the Founders

**Chapter 7- The Parting of the Founders ***Harry*

I watch Regulus as we leave the office; truthfully I'd forgotten all about him, he was so quiet! I wonder why that could be, he was fine before we got there… Possibly he is comfortable with me and Hermione as we haven't formed any opinions of him yet, whereas Dumbledore must know he's a Death Eater. Now I'm thinking, I begin to doubt that he is; there was certainly no love lost between him and the others who serve Voldemort.

He starts walking faster, trying to put some distance between us. Hermione calls out to him and I speed up, grabbing a fistful of his robes and steering him into a disused classroom. His eyes dart all over the place, searching for a way out and finding none. Resigned, he asks what we are going to do to him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione is confused, having apparently not yet reached the conclusion I have. House rivalry only seems to be worse in the past. "We only want to know what's going on. You helped us back there, we owe you! And Harry, let go of him." Oops, forgot I was still holding his sleeve. I let go and back off a little.

Regulus looks a bit embarrassed. "Well, you're Gryffindors. I know you're new here but basically, our houses don't get along. I can't be seen with you, and it wouldn't do you any good turning up unexpected with a Slytherin, then trying to get in with your own house. How are you even planning on getting there anyway?"

"We'll find a way, it's you we should be worrying about. Those people that found us were, well, _not_ happy about your little interruption; what if they find out who it was? We can't exactly leave you on your own." I try to explain, without telling him that I know just how not happy those particular Slytherins would be.

He's scared, I can see that much. "Those guys," he lowers his tone a little, "they're in my house." He goes on to explain all about the parting of Slytherin from the other 3 founders and how it affected inter-house relationships. "I have nowhere else to go, I live with them. I'm used to being around them and well… they don't usually pay me any attention." Poor kid, I never thought of that.

Hermione gets a cheeky grin on her face. "Nowhere else to go? We'll see about that. Come on!" We follow her out of the room, the young Slytherin looking thoroughly confused, and head up the stairs. Up and up and up. Once we get to the 7th floor, Regulus pulls back.

"I can't go up there! The Gryffindor Tower is somewhere on that floor, I'll be ripped to shreds!" He protests. She shakes her head, smiling, and instead drags him along a separate corridor. She pushes him towards a wall, and I almost laugh out loud at the shock on his face when he just keeps falling.

"I swear there wasn't a door there before…" He mumbles, unaware of my sides splitting in order to contain the mirth. Hermione just nods towards a 4 poster bed, decked out in red and gold. Regulus, having watched this pop into existence, frowns. I really do laugh now, and gesture to Hermione to explain the Room of Requirement.

After listening, Regulus breathes out a sigh of relief; he finally has somewhere to hide from his fellow Slytherins. Or he's just happy to know he's not crazy, one of the two. I tell him to get some rest, and night clothes appear on the bed. He raises his eyebrows at the colour of the room, and turns to get undressed; our cue to leave. We bid him goodnight, and exit. As we walk down the corridor, I begin to wonder if anything will surprise me. That is, until a few very familiar figures step around the corner…


	8. The Lions and the Rat

**Chapter 8- The Lions and the Rat ***Harry*

The young Marauders look exactly like they did in the photographs. I try to speak, but the words just won't come. I think I've forgotten how to breathe.

"Hello, do you think you can help us? We're new here, just arrived late. Portkey was dodgy actually, so we landed in a corridor downstairs. We went to Dumbledore's office and got Sorted into Gryffindor, but he didn't actually tell us where the Common Room is. We should be with the seventh years; I'm Hermione, and this is Harry." She sticks out her hand for them to shake. Brightest Witch of Her Age to the rescue, as usual.

They look at each other, more than a little surprised at this speech, but introduce themselves anyway. "I'm James. This git," said Marauder poked his best mate in the side, and continued above his protests, "Is Sirius, and the brainy guy that already sounds like a teacher is Remus. Oh and Peter is here too."

I notice Peter tug on Sirius' sleeve, and start whimpering and stuttering in his ear about spies of all things; the little rat! I feel Hermione's hand on my arm, reminding me not to do anything stupid, and it's the only thing stopping me from tearing Pettigrew limb from limb where he stands.

Sirius nods before turning to Remus and asking quietly what he thinks they should do. He looks at us for a minute, before speaking aloud, "of course we can help. We all know how unpleasant it is to be stuck outside all night." Sirius looks away, quite uncomfortable at this rebuttal. Remus placates him in an undertone I'm probably not supposed to hear;

"This way we can keep an eye on them. They won't want splitting up, we can all have a sleepover in the Common Room. If anything happens, we'll know about it."

We thank him, and James leads the way to the portrait hole. "Caput Draconis" the door swings open and we clamber through. Peter and Remus head straight upstairs, while the remaining two Marauders relax on the armchairs by the fire. I give them a questioning look.

"They're just getting pillows and things," Sirius confirms, "we can all stay down here for the night, unless Hermione would rather go wake up the other seventh year girls. Not a good idea, Lily's a grizzly bear if you disturb her when she's sleeping!" He winks, and is promptly knocked over by the energy of the pillow James flings at him.

"Watch it Padfoot, he's very protective," Remus returns snickering from under heaps of bedding, "I made that mistake the other day, just happened to mention that I found her and James in a broom clos-" "OI!" James tackles him to the ground, but the damage is done and Sirius is howling with mirth.

"Oh Prongs," he gasps, the tears just streaming down his face, "you kept that one quiet!" Wormtail chuckles, and sets down his own load of blankets. I grab the cushions from the now vacant armchairs and join them, as Hermione curls up on the sofa. She looks over at James, who is now making his own fortress of blankets and blushing furiously. "Your girlfriend?"

He nods stiffly, and Remus laughs again. "They only got together recently. He's been asking her out since third year but for some reason she kept saying no," he smirks, knowing he is out of throttling range. If looks could kill, Moony wouldn't be long for this world.

"Yeah, never rejected him the same way twice though; you can't deny she's got imagination. Remember the time in fourth year, when he went to the kitchens and asked the elves to make a special dessert just for Lily, with the words 'Will You Go Out With Me' on it, and it went to Alice by mistake? So she picked it up, they both walked over to us and set it on the table in front of Prongs. Then without even saying anything Lily grabbed him by the hair and rammed his face straight in it!" Sirius begins to shake with the force of his laughter.

James does not look amused. Unfortunately for Peter, he doesn't quite catch on; "That was brilliant. Hey, do you guys remember when he asked her right before Christmas in fifth year?" His eyes are shining with glee, completely missing the fact that James has bypassed red and is slowly turning purple. I probably shouldn't look so enthusiastic, but I can't wait to see what he will do to the rat. "She said nothing, and then just when everyone was having Christmas dinner this Howler appears in the Great Hall, screaming for the entire school to hear that James can't even get a har-"

"PETTIGREW!" Uh oh. Serves him right I guess. At long last Peter catches on and makes to dash out of the room, but James doesn't mess around chasing him. With a flick of his wand Peter is upside down, completely naked apart from his embarrassingly vibrant green and yellow undergarments, and for unknown reasons has turned blue from head to toe. The Common Room fills with our laughter for a while, until James finally relents and lets him down. Remus summons his clothes back, but there's no cure for the blue; that would have to wear off on its own.

I wonder. If he transformed now, would he be stuck as a fat blue rat? I snigger to myself, grabbing a duvet I recognise from Grimmauld Place - Sirius never got rid of his old school things - and wrap myself up in it so I can finally get some sleep. The Marauders start settling down, Hermione already out of it. I think of all the opportunities we have in the past; this could just work out for the better…


	9. Flight of the New Seeker

**Chapter 9- Flight of the New Seeker** *Harry*

Awaking to a piercing scream, I reconsider the wisdom of sleeping in the common room with Hermione without introducing ourselves to the girls first.

"POTTER! BLACK!" Apparently everything is their fault. Although I suppose as they are sleeping with us, it's a reasonable assumption to make.

I jump up, moving into a defensive position in front of Hermione and assessing the situation; the Marauders are just getting up, still groggy. Lily, on the other hand, is wide awake and bearing down on us, and it's blatantly obvious that she is a force to be reckoned with.

She stops, taking her first real look at me, comparing me to her boyfriend and wondering just what is going on. I try to make things a little less awkward; "Sorry if we startled you. I'm Harry, and this is Hermione. We're new Gryffindor seventh years, but we arrived late last night because of our Portkey."

Amazing how much easier my teenage mum is to talk to than my dad, despite her aggressive entrance. She's calming down now, going into Head Girl mode and introducing herself, apologising sheepishly and asking if we slept alright.

"Oh yeah, it was great up until we got attacked by the Lily version of a raging hippogriff," Sirius rolls his eyes, Prongs, can you control your girlfriend or what?" James slugs him in the arm, none too gently, and turns to me and Hermione.

"He's not a morning person." No kidding.

Lily huffs and walks out of the common room, leaving us to go up to our dormitories and get dressed. Well, some of us anyway; Sirius and Peter flop back onto their pillows and begin to snore. Hermione is ready for us by the time we return to the common room, a look of impatience on her face.

"Harry, are you coming to the library?" She gives me a loaded glare, and it's obvious she wants to talk to me alone. Fortunately for me, Remus jumps in to tell us that's exactly where he's going, and offer to help us find our way there. Lucky for both of us, as it's easy to forget we're supposed to be new here.

I'm going to pay for this later. "Actually I was planning on going down to the Quidditch pitch, I hear there are house teams here…." James is bouncing up and down.

"Do you play? You can borrow a school broom, they're not brilliant but they fly; what position do you want to try first? I'm captain and chaser of the Gryffindor house team, best one there is of course. We can go down there now, I'll show you where to go!" I allow him to steer me out of the room, keeping up this flow of commentary all the way to the pitch.

He grabs a broom and hands it to me; a Silver Arrow. This is what I've been waiting for; I kick off and speed round the stadium once, twice, three times before rising high up into the clouds where I'm the king of the sky. The feeling of freedom is intoxicating. I hover for a while, searching for James, and find him circling level with the top stands. I grin and pull into a vertical dive, egging the broom on as fast as it can go, the ground rushing up to meet me. The wind in my hair, the fresh smell of damp grass, the feel of my heart in my throat. I pull up as hard as I can, levelling off barely a meter from the ground. The adrenaline rush is incredible.

James lands beside me, his face an absolute picture. I feign ignorance at my skill, turning away so he can't see my smirk.

"That," he attempts to form coherent words, "was amazing. I've never seen flying like that!" My smirk fades. This is the first time in my entire life I've ever heard my father compliment me. I turn to face him.

"You think I could make it on the team? I would like to play Seeker, it's my favourite position." His face seems to glow at this, and he walks around me, assessing my physical potential.

"You're the right build for one," He strongly reminds me of Oliver Wood, my former captain and friend, "short, scrawny, in need of a few decent meals but we can work on that…" Maybe not so similar to Oliver. He was far less insulting, if a little less concerned about my well-being. It worked out in the end though, 'catch the snitch or die trying' sort of became my motto after that game and it's never failed me yet.

Then he does something few Quidditch Captains would ever consider; he promises a place on the team, no tryouts. He explains that the first match of the season is against Slytherin, and to ensure we win he wants to keep my talent a secret from everyone. We will have private Seeker practice sessions, the rest of the team will work together without me. It's a brave move.

We walk back to the castle, James bouncing with excitement, before I remember another young Seeker currently fast asleep still inside the Room of Requirement. I make my excuses at the Portrait Hole, and dash towards the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy…


End file.
